Oppression
by Adina-Anne
Summary: Barak's first glimpse of her new partner.


I don't own anything even vaguely related to the Law & Order franchise.

Keep in mind (if you read this after Oct. 2, 2005) that this was written before anyone had seen Carolyn Barak. I don't know what her personality is like at all, and neither do you (yet).

----------

------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

"Logan, can you come in here please?" Well, here it goes. I've finally made it to the Major Case Squad. Man, I can tell you that was no easy feat. After years of working the beat and finally being promoted to detective, I had to play my cards right to get anywhere. Just because I'm a woman they always want to put me in some unit like narcotics or SVU. God I hate dealing with drugs and rape. Why don't they get it? I like the high stakes game. Oh wait, I remember why, they're male.

I've been waiting to meet my new partner for some time now. You'd think they'd give you contact information when they first pair you together, but no such luck. Oh sure, I had heard the name Mike Logan in passing. A few newspaper clippings, the odd rumor floating around the office, but I had yet to talk to the man. I don't know much about him (then again he is a man, what do you need to know?) I do know that he never stays at any one unit long. Maybe a few years or so, and then he moves on "to seek out the great frontier." That's how my co-workers always put it.

I'm not expecting much, to be honest. Just a working partnership. It's all I want; let's hope I can stand him enough. Being a cop really shows you the downside to people and I've never heard any positive thing about my new partner. He's always the bully, hates it when others get in his way. More often than not, he leaves a unit because he doesn't follow orders. How he ever made it to Major Case, I'll never know.

The door closed as Logan walked through. Deakins leaned on the corner of his desk. "Detective Logan, I'd like you to meet your new partner, Detective Barak." I knew it. As much as he tried to hide it, I saw the slight sigh and the roll of his eyes as he turned away. Deakins shook his head, but I stood my ground. I knew Logan wasn't the easiest person to work with, but I'd be damned if he fucked up my new position.

"Pleased to met you." It was forced, but I knew the key to any new relationship was to keep open the paths of communication. Logan obviously didn't. He turned to look at me and took my hand, shaking it once. Deakins looked at me, but I didn't respond. He had given me a challenge and I was going to stand up to it. I'll either have this Logan guy whipped by the end of the month, or he'd be out of a job. Like I said, I know how to play my cards.

"Why don't you two take the day to get to know each other?" He didn't sound confident when he said it, but I had to give it to him, Deakins was trying. (Unlike some other people I know.) As we walked out of the office, Logan didn't so much as wait for me. I knew he wasn't the type of gentleman to hold open a door for a lady, but, dear God, he must hate me. I caught up with him at the elevator and we rode down the eleven flights in silence. I let him lead the way knowing he was use to being the alpha male.

He walked into a small café not too far from One PP and sat near the window. He looked out towards the water. A young waiter came over and asked us what we would have. Logan ordered an espresso, the hard liquor of the caffeine world. I decided on decaf, just to push his buttons. Coffee wasn't something I tried to get addicted to anyway. The young man walked away with our orders and I started in. "You don't like me." I said it casually, as if I was just slipping in another piece of information.

He looked at me. His eyes were dark and tried to probe mine for signs of weakness. I gave him none. "No, I don't." At least he was frank. "I don't like working with…women." No, I hadn't thought as much. You don't like working with anyone, especially women. They are beneath you aren't they? No man, let alone a woman, is good enough to work with the great Mike Logan. I saw the way you eyed Eames as we left the office. Just another one to add to your list. Another fish in the large sea of New York City. Well Buster, you're in for a ride. I know Eames won't fall for that, she's not that kind of person; and neither am I.

"Thought so." He looked at me and downed his espresso. He'll be drinking more than just that tonight.

His phone rang. "Logan." I waited for the conversation to end before I looked up at him, questioning his last exchange. "Deakins." Quick and simple. He didn't want to work with me anymore than I wanted to work with him. Fine.

He left without leaving anything on the table. I threw some change down before going after him. Being female, I can take some things, but he would have to change and fast. Just because he is use to being the alpha male does not mean that I will sit on the sidelines just for the sake of formalities. I made my way to the top not by being cute, but by being tough. He'll just have to accept that. Or move on to another unit, across the Hudson.

_Fin_


End file.
